Merah
by KopiSore
Summary: Arthur akhirnya menangkap sang pembunuh kejam yang dicari selama beberapa minggu ini. Ternyata sang pembunuh itu masih remaja! apa yang membuat gadis manis menjadi pembunuh kejam? semua itu akan dijawab oleh sang pembunuh saat introgasi. Gore yang tak begitu kelihatan beserta TeenAge Psycho Timor Leste. AU.


**Pair: No, paling hubungan persaudaraan antara Timor leste dan Indonesia**

 **Rate : M, ini gore atau iya ini gore?**

 **Disclaimer: Hide sensei Hetalia-nya boleh untuk saya? Ga? Aih Hetalia masih punya Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Warning : Gore abal? Teenage Timor Leste, AU, OC, Psycho Timor**

 **0-0-0-0**

Arthur memeriksa data orang yang selanjutnya akan ia introgasi, seorang gadis remaja yang ternyata merupakan pembunuh kejam yang paling diincar selama sebulan terakhir. Arthur memperhatikan sang tersangka yang duduk manis dengan tangan diborgol dari balik cermin yang salah satu sisinya adalah kaca tembus pandang. Sang pelaku terlihat begitu tenang, wajahnya dengan polos memperhatikan pintu besi yang tertutup rapat, sesekali bibirnya menggumamkan nada-nada lembut yang tak jelas. Ketika melihat hal tersebut sesaat Arthur merasa tak yakin kalau gadis remaja itu merupakan pembunuh, Arthur sendiri tak yakin kalau gadis itu mampu melukai anak kucing. Tapi mengingat Arthur sendirilah yang menangkap sang pelaku disaat dia sedang melancarkan aksinya dengan darah dimana-mana serta senyum yang terpasang, Arthur akhirnya meneguk kopi yang ia pegang dan mulai masuk ke ruang introgasi.

"Ah… Selamat siang pak detektif…" Sapaan ramah serta senyum manis menyapa Arthur ketika dia membuka pintu introgasi tersebut. Sesaat Arthur terdiam namun segera ia memasang wajah kaku dan duduk dikursi tepat dihadapan sang tersangka dan meletakan data-data kasus sang tersangka.

"Pak detektif… Kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini? Aku sudah bosan…" Lenguh sang tersangka dengan wajah polos. Arthur hanya bisa menyibuki dirinya dengan data kasus diatas meja, berusaha fokus. _'Tenang Arthur… gadis manis didepanmu adalah pembunuh. Jangan terkecoh oleh sikap manis dan polosnya!'_ Ingatnya sendiri dalam pikiranya.

"Nona Martha…" Arthur mulai memasang wajah seriusnya, "Anda adalah tersangka dari kasus pembunuhan dua orang dan sebuah pencobaan pembunuhan, Kenapa anda melakukan itu? Apakah itu benar?"

Eskpresi Martha sama sekali tak berubah, "Sebagaimana yang anda tahu… pak detektif… Anda benar" Martha tertawa sebentar untuk melanjutkan ucapanya, "Tapi membunuh kurasa bukan kata yang tepat, aku hanya berusaha mengumpulkan koleksiku pak detektif… Dan seingat saya menjadi seorang kolektor bukanlah kejahatan"

Arthur sama sekali tak mempedulikan ocehan gadis didepannya tersebut. Tentu saja gadis itu tak akan mengelak, dia sudah jelas tertangkap basah kemarin malam. Tapi melihat reaksi Martha yang santai, Arthur yakin walau memang tak tertangkap basah pun, gadis itu tetap akan mengaku. Arthur membuka data korban-korban pembunuhan Martha dan membaca data korban pertama. Ia meletakan foto sang korban tepat didepan Martha. "Korban pertama, Lien Nguyen, wanita Vietnam yang merupakan penjual buah-buahan di sekitar rumahmu. Apa yang membuatmu membunuhnya Martha?" Tanya Arthur tenang.

Martha memperhatikan foto yang diberikan oleh Arthur, sebuah foto wanita yang lehernya dan nadi tangan kanannya terpotong. Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Bukanya takut Martha malah tersenyum puas. "Aih… bukankah darahnya indah sekali pak detektif?" Tanyanya tenang. "Darahnya begitu cantik waktu itu… sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih, seperti bunga mawar yang terhampar di salju yang putih… kau harus melihatnya pak detektif…" Tambahnya tanpa mempedulikan Arthur yang sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Arthur langsung mengganti ekspresinya agar kembali serius dan menyembunyikan keringat dingin yang mengucur dari tubuhnya. "Bagaimana caramu membunuhnya?"

Martha tersenyum manis, "Kau mau mendengar ceritaku pak detektif?" Tanyanya, Arthur mengangguk pelan dan senyum manis Martha terganti dengan senyum yang mengerikan, "Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke intinya saja….?"

"Waktu itu… Sekitar jam 8 atau 9 malam… Entahlah aku juga tak begitu ingat tapi yang kutahu jam segitulah kak Lien menutup tokonya dan pergi ke gang kecil disamping tokonya untuk membuang sampah seperti biasanya. Aku mendekatinya dan menyapanya… khukhu… dia bahkan tersenyum manis kepadaku tanpa tahu kalau itulah senyum terakhir yang akan ia keluarkan. Dia menanyaiku kenapa aku keluar semalam ini namun aku tak menjawab apapun. pak detektif… kau harus melihat wajahnya ketika aku mulai menusukkan pisauku kearah perutnya! Wajah yang begitu kaget dan begitu berharga… hahaha… setelah aku menusuk perutnya tentu saja kak Lien menjerit kesakitan. Sungguh jeritan yang merdu tapi tentu membuat keributan! Aku langsung menyumpal mulutnya dengan sapu tangan atau serbet? Entahlah aku juga tak begitu ingat tapi yang pasti itu membuat jeritanya yang indah tertahan. Kak Lien langsung meronta tapi aku segera menangkapnya dan menarik pisau tersebut dari tubuhnya. Kak Lien ternyata cukup kuat dibanding dugaanku jadi aku menusuk perutnya beberapa kali agar dia terdiam. Dia seharusnya bersikap baik agar tak mendapat hukuman pak detektif! Setelah dia berhenti bernyanyi aku mengiris tangan kanannya dan mengumpulkan darahnya kedalam botol kaca yang aku bawa. Karena kurang banyak aku juga mengiris lehernya dan mengumpulkan darah dari sana. Setelah merasa cukup aku meninggalkan kak Lien yang sudah tertidur lelap, dia cantik…"

Arthur meneguk air ludahnya sendiri. Keringat dingin makin mengucur dengan deras dari tubuhnya terutama ketika Martha menceritakan kisah pembunuhanya dengan wajah manis dan sekali-kali tertawa. 'Gadis ini benar-benar bermasalah!' Batin Arthur. Ia dengan gugup meneguk kopi yang ia bawa ke ruang introgasi untuk menghilangkan ketakutanya. Ia lalu kembali memperhatikan Martha yang tersenyum manis padanya. "Baiklah… selanjutnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan darah yang sudah kau dapatkan itu?" Tanya Arthur mencarikan ketegangannya sendiri. Martha berkedip sesaat kemudian menjawab dengan nada ceria, "Aku pulang kerumah dan membakar pakaian yang dipenuhi keindahan kak Lien. Setelah bersih aku menggunakan darah kak Lien dalam lukisanku! Sayang sekali warna merah yang cerah itu segera berubah menjadi warna gelap menyedihkan! Jadi aku membakar lukisan itu!" Jelasnya.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu membunuh korban kedua?"

Martha mengangguk, "Tepat! Kak Lili!"

Arthur membaca data korban kedua, Lili Zwingli, wanita liechensten yang bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran. Ia juga tinggal disekitar kompleks perumahan rumah Martha. Arthur memperhatikan foto korban, ia terbaring di kasur rumahnya. Kedua matanya menghilang, tanganya dan kakinya terikat pada tiang kasur, mulutnya dilakban agar bungkam, perutnya sudah teraduk disana-sini, dan organ tubuhnya berpencar di seluruh ruangan beserta darah yang sudah menggelap. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan.

"Beberapa minggu aku merasa frustasi karena terus memikirkan dimana aku harus menemukan warna merah yang indah seperti milik kak Lien. Yaah… kau tahu maksudku adalah untuk membuat lukisan indah lainnya. Ketika aku sedang duduk di taman mengira-ngira siapa lagi yang memiliki darah indah seperti kak Lien, kak Lili mendekatiku. Tapi sebelum ia mencapai dua meter dari tempat dudukku dia terpeleset dan menunjukan warna indah yang mengucur dari lututnya. Merasa sayang dengan warna yang terbuang percuma itu aku segera merencanakan untuk mengambil darahnya selama membantunya berjalan. Ketika sudah sampai dirumahnya, aku meletakkanya diatas kasur dan dia menyuruhku mencari kotak P3K di dapur. Tentu aku mengambil kotak P3K itu tapi semua isi pertolongan pertama itu aku buang dan kuganti dengan semua pisau yang ada didapurnya, ckckck pak Detektif… pisau dirumahnya lengkap banget lho! Singkat cerita aku berhasil menikam betisnya dan membiarkan jeritanya memenuhi ruangan. Ngomong-ngomong kamar kak Lili itu merupakan ruang peredam suara lho! Jadi jeritan sekuat apapun tak akan membuat orang lain menangkapku. Seperti kak Lien, kak Lili juga meronta berusaha lepas dariku. Tapi tubuhnya yang mungil itu terlalu mudah untuk dikalahkan. Aku memukul kepalanya dengan lampu meja dan berhasil membuatnya pingsan. Aku masih mau bermain-main dengan kak Lili pak detektif… suara jeritanya itu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Ketika dia pingsan aku mengikat tangan dan kakinya di tiang kasur, menunggunya sampai terbangun kembali. Ketika dia bangun dia langsung mengumpat padaku… membuat hatiku terluka! Jadi karena itu aku menikam mata kirinya dengan garpu dan mengambil bola putih itu sampai keluar dari tempatnya. Dia menjerit lagi… jeritan yang merdu" Martha terkikik sesaat lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, "Ternyata bola mata itu cukup besar ya pak? Sekitar bola ping pong! Oh ya… setelah mata kirinya kuambil kak Lili tak mengumpat lagi, dia malah memohon pengampunan padaku. Bukankah manusia itu lucu? Mereka akan segera memohon pengampunan dan membuang harga dirinya. Apa kau tahu pak detektif? Kak Lili itu merupakan wanita dengan harga diri yang tinggi dan dia memohon pengampunan pada gadis remaja sepertiku? Khukhukhu… awalnya aku memang sempat berpikir untuk melepaskanya, namun darah cantik yang mengalir keluar dari mata kirinya membuat hatiku bergejolak. Jadi tanpa pikir aku menikam perutnya dan kembali membuatnya menjerit. Mendengar jeritan merdunya itu membuatku lupa diri! Aku jadi terus menikam perutnya… terus… terus… dan terus… sampai akhirnya jeritanya perlahan melemah dan terhenti... sungguh sayang dia sudah mati. Ketika aku sadar darahnya yang bertebaran membuat lukisan cantik di atas kasur putihnya. Warna merah itu menjadi warna latar belakang yang manis dan dia sudah menjadi objek lukisan yang spektakuler. Kasur ternyata bisa menjadi kanvas raksasa dan aku menyesal baru sadar sekarang pak detektif…"

"Jadi kali ini kau tak mengambil darahnya dan melukis dirumahmu?" Tanya Arthur hati-hati.

Martha mengangguk, "Yeah… Soalnya kak Lili sudah menjadi lukisan yang bagus!"

"Lalu… Kenapa kau menebar seluruh organ tubuhnya disekitar kasur dan ruangan?"

"Untuk menjadi pemanis… bukankah kau sudah melihatnya? Karyaku hebat kan? Tentu tidak sebaik saat awal-awal aku membuatnya, warna merahnya masih segar!" Terhenti sesaat, Martha memberi tatapan tajam pada lawan bicaranya, "Warna merah cantik yang tak dapat ditiru oleh cat warna apapun didunia ini. Sayang warna merah itu cepat berubah menjadi warna yang buruk…"

Arthur tidak berkomentar dengan ucapan Martha, "Bagaimana dengan korban ketiga? Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Yang ketiga hmm…" Senyum manis Martha kembali tergantikan oleh senyum mengerikan, senyum monster. "Sayang sekali aku tak bisa menyelesaikan lukisanku… Pak detektif… seharusnya anda memberikanku sedikit waktu untuk menyelesaikanya" Ujarnya dengan nada manis namun auranya sama sekali tak mendukung.

Arthur menarik nafasnya dengan panjang berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Kejadian yang mengerikan yang terpasang didepan wajahnya. Kejadian yang membuat Martha jelas seorang tersangka.

"Tentu saja~" Martha menyender pada kursinya dan bersikap seakan-akan semuanya adalah kejadian yang biasa "Lukisanku yang ketiga terinspirasi dari rekanmu yang menarik itu… Francis Bonnefoy"

"Aku berperan sebagai korban… Tentu saja seorang gadis remaja yang tinggal sendirian di perumahan yang sedang dihebohkan oleh pembunuh berantai merupakan suatu hal yang buruk. Dan anda… Pak detektif… Bersikap sebagai pria sejati dan menyuruh rekanmu yang tampan itu menjagaku. Kau tak sadar kalau orang yang sedang kau incar merupakan gadis manis yang terlihat lemah. Khu…khu… Sungguh hal yang salah. Jadi ketika kau pergi aku memberikan obat tidur di minuman rekanmu dan ketika ia tertidur aku segera mengikatnya dikursi dan membungkam mulutnya dengan lakban. Hyaah… Tentu saja sebagai seorang gadis, kekuatanku tidaklah pantas bersanding dengan pak Francis makanya aku mengikatnya. Aku menunggunya bangun sambil memperhatikan wajahnya. Ketampanannya itulah yang membuatku tertarik untuk membuatnya menjadi lukisanku selanjutnya. Setelah dia bangun aku segera menyilet pipinya dan membuatnya merintih kesakitan. Rintihanya ternyata sangat indah didengar dan berhasil membuatku kecanduan. Jadi aku tak buru-buru untuk membuatnya sebagai lukisanku yang berharga… aku harus membuatnya menjerit dan menjerit sampai ia tak mampu. Ketika darah sudah memenuhi tubuhnya dan jeritanya sudah melemah aku beniat menikam perutnya sampai akhirnya kau datang dan merusak acara…"

"Dan kau lari… Aku mengejarmu dan berhasil menangkapmu karena kau sempat terjatuh disaat pelarian. Dan itulah yang membuatmu berada disini!" Potong Arthur dengan emosi yang hampir meledak. Ia tak senang melihat Martha yang terus becerita tentang cara ia membunuh dengan ekspresi yang begitu bahagia dan tanpa rasa bersalah, terutama ketika Martha menceritakan rekan seperjuanganya yang sekarang sudah terbaring dirumah sakit dengan keadaan gawat.

Martha menunduk, "Ah… Pak detektif… Kau tak bisa menahan seorang seniman untuk menge-mengeluarkan in-spirasinya…" Perlahan tubuhnya bergetar borgol yang mengikat kedua tanganya mulai berbunyi gemerincing, membuat Arthur sedikit waspada dan mulai meraih pistol yang berada dipinggangnya.

"Martha… Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dan anda seharusnya tak menahan seorang kolektor… Aku hanya berusaha mengumpulkan warna merah indah seperti darah yang dimiliki kak Lien maupun kak Lili… Warna darah cerah yang tak akan memudar… Sama… Sama se-seperti milik bang Raditya…" Tubuh Martha semakin bergetar kuat, nafasnya pun terdengar pendek dan mulai terputus. "Oh ya… Anda—Anda sempat bertanya kenapa aku melakukan hal ini kan? Hah… hh… Kenapa aku mengumpulkan darah? A-Anda mau tahu jawabanya?"

Arthur sama sekali tak menjawab. Ia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada tersangka pembunuhan sadis tersebut? Kenapa tubuhnya bergetar dan terlihat begitu lemah? Kenapa nafasnya terdengar pendek? Kemana senyuman manis yang terlihat mengerikan itu?

"Apa anda tahu enam bulan lalu aku adalah gadis buta?"

Mata hijau Arthur melebar.

"Hitam adalah satu-satunya warna yang dapat aku lihat, namun aku mengetahui warna lain dan memiliki obsesi untuk dapat melihatnya. Aku memiliki saudara laki-laki yang selalu mengurusiku disaat aku hanya dapat melihat hitam. Bang Raditya adalah seorang pelukis dan seorang penulis. Kata-katanya yang mengagumkan selalu mengajariku dengan warna walau sebenarnya aku tak mengerti dan tak dapat membayangkanya. Namun dengan rangkaian kata-katanya yang begitu membuai, aku seakan-akan dapat melihat warna itu didepan mataku. Dan dari kumpulan warna yang ia ucapkan dari kata-katanya ada satu warna yang berhasil menarik perhatianku… warna merah.

Dirangkaian buku buatanya yang ia bacakan untukku ia sering mengucapkan warna merah. Dalam penjelasanya soal warna, merahlah yang paling menarik. Penjelasanya mengatakan bahwa warna merah adalah warna yang melambangkan keberanian, keanggunan dan kehidupan sekaligus. Tidakkah itu hebat? Karena itulah aku memutuskan bahwa warna merah adalah warna kesukaanku dan warna pertama yang aku lihat adalah warna merah.

Bang Raditya adalah pekerja keras, ia membanting tulang hanya untuk dapat memenuhi kehidupan kami berdua beserta menabung untuk biaya operasi ku agar aku bisa melihat lagi. Setelah ia berhasil mengumpulkan uang dan terdapat pendonor yang mau menawarkan matanya dia segera membawaku kerumah sakit dan membuat mimpiku menjadi nyata.

Beberapa minggu atau bulan? Aku tidak begitu ingat, perban di mataku dilepas dan untuk pertamakalinya aku dapat melihat. Bang Raditya terlihat begitu tampan dari yang aku bayangkan. Mata hitamnya, rambut ikalnya , kulit cokelatnya semuanya terlihat sempurna untuknya. Ia tersenyum kearahku dan memelukku erat. Kau tahu pak detektif… itu adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untukku…" Martha terdiam… tubuhnya masih bergetar namun kali ini ditemani oleh isakan pelan yang lama-lama menjadi kuat. Martha menangis.

Ia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Namun hari yang sempurna itu segera terganti oleh mimpi buruk… Saat kami berdua sedang menyebrang jalan tiba-tiba sebuah truk dengan kecepatan luar biasa menerobos lampu merah. Bang Raditya langsung mendorong tubuhku agar tak tertabrak dan membiarkan dirinya terpental sekitar lima meter atau bahkan lebih dari posisi yang semula. Aku hanya bisa terdiam tak berdaya ketika melihatnya sudah terbaring lemas dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia sudah tak bergerak lagi. Cepat aku bangkit dan mendekatinya. Kupeluk tubuhnya yang sudah remuk itu erat-erat. Darahnya menempel di seluruh tubuhku, membekas disana dengan indahnya… dan itulah pak detektif… alasan kenapa aku berusaha mengumpulkan warna merah cerah… karena darah cerah yang menempel ditubuhku itu dapat membuatku berpikir bahwa saudaraku tersayang masih berada dipelukanku… bukan membusuk dibawah tanah"

"Bu-kan… M-membu—suk-UHUK!" Martha menutup mulutnya ketika dirinya tak bisa berhenti terbatuk. Darah segar melapisi tanganya yang ia gunakan untuk menutup tangannya. Dirinya hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek sementara Arthur terlihat panik dan mendekati gadis yang sudah nyaris limbung dari kursinya.

"Martha! Jangan bilang kalau kau—"

"Pak detektif… Aku akan bertemu dengan saudaraku…" Martha memotong ucapan Arthur dengan lemah. Tubuhnya semakin jatuh dalam pelukan Arthur yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menyentuh lantai.

Martha menunjukan tanganya yang dilumuri darahnya sendiri lalu tertawa, "Lihat pak detektif… warna yang cantik kan? Warna yang selalu mengingatkanku pada bang Raditya…" ia lalu tersenyum pada Arthur, senyum tulus yang benar-benar dari hatinya, "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu pak detektif… sampaikan salam dan maaf untuk pak Francis…"

Dan itu adalah ucapan terakhir yang Martha ucapkan dengan hembusan nafas terakhirnya. Sebuah nyawa dari seorang pembunuh telah menghilang.

 **0-0-0-0**

"Dengar kodok! Aku kemari bukan karena ingin tapi ini kewajiban dari kantor karena kau adalah rekanku! Jadi daripada terus merepotkanku cepatlah sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit ini!" Omel Arthur kesal.

" _Sourcil_ bersikaplah lebih manis didepan orang sakit. Bentakan kasarmu itu bisa membuatku jantungan"

"Bagus! Dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan rekan yang lebih baik!"

"Honhonhon… ngomong-ngomong terima kasih sudah membawakanku mawar… sungguh hal yang tak perlu untuk menjenguk yang diwajibkan kantor" Francis memberikan senyum jahilnya yang berhasil membuat wajah Arthur memerah dan terdiam. Arthur meletakan mawarnya diatas meja pasien dan duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kasur dimana rekan Prancisnya itu terbaring. Francis menatap Arthur dengan seksama. Wajah Arthur terlihat lebih muram dan menyedihkan. Francis sebenarnya tahu apa yang terjadi namun memilih pura-pura tidak tahu dan diam. Keadaan rumah sakit langsung terasa begitu sunyi.

"Dia sebenarnya gadis yang baik Francis…" Akhirnya Arthur menghapus kecanggugan yang ada. Francis mengangguk karena tahu siapa yang dibicarakan oleh rekan Inggrisnya tersebut.

"Aku tahu _mon cher_ , aku tahu… Dia hanya gadis polos yang kesepian… dia ketakutan dan dia menginginkan saudaranya kembali namun caranya salah"

"Aku tak menyangka dia akan meminum racun sebelum introgasi! Dari mana dia menyelundupkan barang itu?!" Tanya Arthur dengan nada kesal dan putus asa. Dia benar-benar kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tak dapat mempertahankan nyawa yang sekarat didepan matanya.

" _Mon Cher_ …" Francis mengelus rambut pirang Arthur dengan lembut berusaha menenangkan pria bermata hijau tersebut. "Yang pasti hal itu lebih baik dari pada membiarkanya hidup karena bagaimanapun dia pasti akan dihukum mati. Kejahatanya dalam membunuh dengan sadis tanpa rasa bersalah pasti tak akan menolongnya saat sidang" Jelas Francis lalu melanjutkan, "Dia sudah bertemu dengan saudaranya, kau sudah membantunya menghilangkan penderitaanya kau sudah berhasil menghilangkan nyawa seorang pembunuh…"

"Ya… Dia memang pembunuh Francis…" Arthur mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukan keseriusan dalam wajahnya, "Tapi dibalik itu semua dia hanya seorang gadis putus asa, gadis yang seharusnya tak berdosa"

 **0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Just trying to make a gore story but *(^* &^# *& I CANT!. Aduh duh… maaf kalau gorenya gagal, saya udah berusaha buat yang terbaik namun SUSAH! Saya masih perlu banyak belajar -  
Dan… ini lagi… kenapa mesti nyempilin FrUk mulu sih?! Dasar Author sableng! Mentang-mentang OTP! Hehe… Maaf… lagian FrUk nya kan cuman rada pertemanan antar rekan doang… boleh dong, lagian ini kan cerita saya #DiGebukinMassa**


End file.
